Taking Budapest
by katcuori
Summary: It is at the end of WWII. Everything is crumbling for the Axis. Little do people that not only was It was Germany, Italy, Japan that was heavily affected. Elizaveta, Hungary, is trying to stand as the barrier between the Ivan and his Russian forces that are driving towards Austria and Germany. Is she strong enough to hold back the Russian forces? WARNING! LEMON! Witten with Cap.H


Ivan steps into her office, his uniform is covered in dirt and mud. Outside the dying sounds of battle can still be heard as the Soviet troops take the capital. He smiles when he sees her, a victor over looking his rewards. "Good day," he said with a smile as he takes a few steps forward. "I have come to say that you have been liberated from Germany's grasp and that I will be taking care of you now."

Elizaveta's eye snapped up as a frown graced her face at him. As he stepped forward she moved behind her desk and closer to the gun in her drawer. "This invasion was not needed. I was trying to make a deal with America and England to get me and my people out of this war. Though I should have known I was a fool for trusting those who forced a divorce on me." Not that she was complaining entirely about the divorce.

Ivan raised his eyebrow in surprise, "My my, it seems Stalin was right...my so call allies are in bed with the fascist." his frown deepened and he raised his gun. "Are they plotting to turn against me now?" he asked, absolutely sure that the rumors he had been told were correct.

She froze her hand on the drawer eyes slightly wide as she held her breath for a moment. Calming her nerves so she would not do anything rash. "No. I was dealing with them against the German forces. I wanted out of the war. They are not turning against you. They were helping me."

He tilted his head and sneered, "Is that so...?" he let the question trail off and stepped over to her desk. "I think, I find it hard to believe that you, Austria's former wife. Would turn against him and his allies so quickly" he mused, sitting down on the edge of her desk. "And why, on the other hand, would you be against the Germans you have been friends with for so long? Hmm?" he grinned, his eyes gleaming with a mix of anger and annoyance. "It just makes no sense to me."

"My people were hurting. Does that make sense to you? I wanted their pain to stop. I am for them before I am for Austria, Germany, or Prussia. They are me and I am them." Her eye narrowed at him and her jaw set. She was not going to be taken by him, she would fight to make sure of that. "And Roderich and I have fought before. You pushed me back to him."

Ivan continued to grin as he listened to her explanation. When she mentioned his actions in getting the two lovers together, his smile faded just a bit, "Da, I did... and it was a mistake." He hopped off of the desk and went towards her. "I won't make it again though. This time, I will keep you for myself. Like it has always meant to be."

Quickly opening the drawer Elizaveta pulled out her own gun and aimed it at Ivan. Stepping back from him very quickly, keeping the distance from him. At the same time sliding to the door for an escape. "That is not going to happen, Russia. I am keeping my independence as a nation. I will not fall into the soviet hands."

Ivan laughed, "I always enjoyed strong women." he said, before firing a shot over her head, "but not the type who feel they can get the better of me." he added with a growl. "Now why don't you sit back down and be the good little POW you are."

She ducked down at the shot and gritted her teeth. Elizaveta aimed the gun back at Ivan, planting herself in that crouch position until she needed to move. Her heart pounding in her chest so loudly that she could have sworn it was in her ears. Swearing under her breath in Hungarian. "I'm not going to be a good little anything for you. Now get the hell out of my office and out of my nation."

Ivan shook his head, "Shame you have to fight like this," he said quietly, "I could have spared you a lot of trouble." he approached her, keeping the gun aimed at her head. "As for me leaving your country that is quite impossible. Not when I can take as much of Europe as I can. You best bet really, is to cooperate with me."

"You will have to take me down kicking and screaming." Elizaveta fired a shot, barley missing his side just a second before she bolted for the door. Knowing exactly where the larger guns in this building were. If she could get her hands on just one for a bit more fire power, she could drive him out, for now. Then she would be more prepared for later, yet right now she needed to get away.  
Flinching as he bullet slammed into the wall behind him. "Damn it." he spat and chased after her. "Liza stop where you are!" he ordered, firing at her feet. "I can assure you that this will not end well for either of us if you fight!"

Bolting down the hall she skidded into a room. Slamming the door closed; Elizaveta locked it before dashing over to the gun case searching for the key that was meant to be hidden just under it. Along with her heart beat now everything was as loud as a symphony in her ears. Even the slightest sound was an explosion. Her hand fumbling to find that damn key, all the while cursing.

Seeing her vanish into the room Ivan bolted down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. Almost passing the door he stopped and grabbed the handle. The door was locked, "Damn it! Open up right now!" he shouted as he pounded the door with the butt of his rifle. "I swear Liza, when I get in there, you are going to suffer for this action!"

An unnerved smile fell on her face as she pulled the key from under the cabinet. "Fuck off, Ivan!" Shouted from her lips and she fumbled with the lock on the case. Praying to get it open before he could even try to enter the room. Cursing some more as she almost dropped the key twice.

Hearing her answer to him, the Russian became enraged , taking a step back he sent his foot into the door knob, causing the door to swing open and slam into the wall. "Don't talk to me that way!" he yelled and pointed his gun at her.

Elizaveta froze; her eyes on him as her chest was rising and falling with the need to catch her breath. She was on her kneed in front of the cabinet, head at lock. Having had managed to get the key in the lock and was very slowly turning it. Trying to be discreet while still managing to get the gun she needed.

Ivan quickly pointed the gun at her and glared, "If you muse an inch more, I will shoot you in the neck." he warned. He was no longer in the mood for Liza's behavior, if she wasn't going to cooperate willfully he would just have to force her to do so.

Holding her breath she froze for a moment yet again. Then slowly she removed her fingers from the lock. Her eyes inflamed in anger behind her glare. Almost as if she was daring him to shoot her. But she could not afford that right now. Now when her people need her. "I told you Ivan. You have to drag me down kicking and screaming. I will not go to hell with you willingly."

Approaching her he took hold of her hair and pulled Liza to her feet. "You really think you can get away?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "You really think you have a chance to get away?" He chuckled, "How foolish of you. You're capital has already been liberated, and your people as well. My troops are on their way to Berlin now, and very soon, not even you so called Allies will be able to save you."

He moves his large, strong hand and cupped her chin, "As for the western powers. Well, seeing how they missed their chance of taking Germany, they will have no choice but to forget about you."

She clenched her teeth and hiss in pain when he pulled her up by her hair. Glaring at him with that crackle of fire in her eyes . "I can try. Even if you do take me I will keep trying. Though we've had our differences, Roderich will never let you take me. He wont forget me, they wont forget me."  
She tried to pull her face from his, also in an attempt to bite his hand for touching her. Knowing to was most likely the only thing she could do right now.

Tightening his grip on her chin he forced her head back, glaring into her eyes. "It wont matter if they remember you or not. What will be important is that you won't be able to ever invade my land again. Or harm my people." he growled. "You will be my perfect buffer from any more European armies in the near future and I won't allow anyone to change that." with that, he smiled and pressed his lips against her own.

"HM!" She could feel the hand on her chin was holding her at a bruising strength, and once he released her from this grasp they would start to form. Elizaveta tried to push him off of her just s moment after his lips touched hers. Struggling to no anvil she thought about kicking him and started to life her foot to do just that. A good solid kick between the legs and she could run again.

Ivan continued to kiss Liza, his tongue running against her lips as he pulled her closer. The months he had spent without the feel of the female form was getting the better of him and he felt a stirring in his crotch. Pushing Liza against the wall he smiled at her "Maybe, I should have you become one with me in this very room." he said, breathing hard. "I'm sure you would do best not to object."

Taking her fist Elizaveta sent a strong right hook across his jaw. It stung her fist like fire and did not to much for her predicament but it was good enough to show where she stood with that comment. "Keep your hands and your lips to yourself! I'm not becoming one with you.

Ivan flexed his mouth slowly, before rubbing his chin. "Well," he said, "I guess we'll have to just have to make you see things my way." with that, he ripped at her top, sending buttons flying and exposing the top of her breasts. Grinning wickedly he presses his erection against her crotch and began to grind slowly as he continued to work on her top.  
A gasp left her lips at the sudden ripping of cloths and the feel of his hot hard length against her. Know that if she tried to punch again it would have a less effect than before, now fully pinned against the wall. Her mind racing to do something before he could limit more of her movement. With what ever hand she could she slapped him as a distraction followed by a stomp on his foot. "Get Off!"

The stinging of his cheek and the pain in his foot caused Ivan to loosen his grip on her but not to release her completely. Recovering quickly he smashed her against the wall with much force. "Shut up you fascist bitch!" he shouted, his temper flaring to the point of delirium. "You think you can invade my country and get away with it? That you can ally yourself with the most vile of nations on this earth?" He kissed her again, this time it was out of pure energy and had none of the gentle qualities as before. Pulling back he wiped his mouth. "Do you know what their armies did in the CCCP? What your armies did?" he shouted. "They burned, pillaged, murdered, and raped!" He slapped her hard across the face, "And you think you can get away with it?" he laughed and ripped open her shirt. "Don't count on it Hungary."

"Ah!" Her eyes closed as her head turned at the slap the stinging on he face. she was already a bit dizzy from being slammed on the wall roughly. Trying to get her scenes back and figure out another way to get out of this. Elizaveta left the empty raw energy in the kiss, cold and dead like the winter of his lands. And of cold her skin goose bumped when the cool air hit her as her shirt was opened all the way. Breasts incased in a black bra that was holding them back.

Ivan grins and pulled her bra down, freeing her breasts and causing them to jiggle. "My my, how busty you are, almost like my sister...but not quite of course." he chuckled and lowered his lips to her nipple. But instead of sucking on it, he let his tongue go the work as he slithered out and flicked the nub with it's tip.

Elizaveta gasped as she tired to move back for him only to sink against the wall. Her nipple peeked a the mixture of his warm tongue and the cool air. Mentally cursing at her body's reactions to his actions she moved her hands to Ivan's shoulders, trying to push him away with what strength she could muster up.

Ivan could feel her putting pressure against him shoulders, not wanting to give up with his game he pushed back and continued to lick her nipple. At the same time, he dared to move one of his hands to her crotch and began to rub it against her pussy though the fabric of her pants.

"Ivan!" closing her legs Elizaveta continued to try and push him off. Not willing to admit that struggling, fighting, and being dominated had turned her on a bit. It was something she always enjoyed butt would never confess to it. Her breathing became little pants, causing her chest to rise and fall.

Ivan smiled as his mouth latched onto Liza's nipple and he began to suck on the nub. His tongue, and lips massaged as much as they could reach as his hand pushed harder into her private area. He could get the faint feeling of wetness on his finger but he wasn't sure. Glancing up to her face he tried to see what her expression was.

Biting her lower lip, Elizaveta was red with a blush as her eyes were closed. It was a mixture of want and resistance against this. She shouldn't have been this turned on by this, but she was . She was keeping her legs crossed not only to stop his hand from invading her, and to keep her pants from being removed. She was going to fight him and her own want.

He didn't stop enjoying her breast with his mouth, the soft flesh continued to fuel the fire of his desire. Feeling her legs pressed against his hands Ivan tried his hardest to push forward. Eventually though, he gave up and pulled his hand away working on her other breast with his fingers. She would break. That much he knew. Eventually the need for release would over take her and she would accept him.

Whimpering at his hands talents as well as his mouth. her head fell back against the wall with a soft moan. It was a moan of need, and she felt dirty from just that. Yet her desire was taking hold of her slowly. She wanted him to touch more of her all of her, but as not going to admit it ouch loud. In fact she was still trying to struggle against him.

Ivan heard the moan and held back a chuckle, he was getting to her. That was good. The moan also gave him a wonderful reason to kiss her once more, pressing her lips tightly against her's. The taste, now seemed sweeter, and the desire grew in his groin, desperate, he pressed his hard manhood between her legs.

Feeling his hard length again on her, causing her legs to loosen. The need to have that release was growing almost unbearable. Slowly she started to kiss him back. Her eyes still closed as she did this her cheeks flushed. Yet the kiss was sweet as the sweetest candy.

Feeling her legs looses Ivan decided to take his chance, breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you won't want to become one with me?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. He was sure the answer would be 'no' but even if it were 'yes' he could easily break that and have her. It was only a matter of time.

Now her jaw shifted to a clench as she mentally fought with herself. Mind verses her need. She had to think of her people. Lips now pink and plump from the kisses, as her nipples were pebbled from her need. As well as her wetness soaking through her panties under her pants. "I will not join the Soviet Union willingly."

"Then just join the my side." he said as his tongue danced around her mouth. "Trust me it would be best for you." he smiled and continued to grind.  
A whimper left her lips at his grinding as his tongue played with her lips. She had to bite her lip to keep her stubbornness from crumbling, being the last bit of hold she could muster up. Her sexual arousal and frustration was building so high she would say yes to tame the burning need.

"Come on...it will be wonderful." he whispered into her ear as he continued pressing his body against her. His eyes glowed in sexual desire and he reached his hand down once more to massage her groin. "Plus, from what I can feel you are wet as a lake down there." he smirked and kissed her a fourth time.

Another moan as her lower lip was released so she could kiss him back. Elizaveta's hands stopped pushing him away and just contently rested on his shoulders. Her legs slowly uncrossed and let his hand just rub her higher and higher to pleasure.

"You want to become one with me don't you?" he asked in a soft, almost pleasant tone. "You want to become my ally da?" he continues to kiss and massage her, allowing his fingers to slip as far as they could into her through the fabric. At the same time, he was starting to get annoyed and restless. He too needed his release.

She moaned out as her legs spread wider open. If it was just the thinness of her underwear his fingers might have gone in further. But her uniform pants were thicker and only caused him to tease her more. Wiggling with her need to be satisfied.

Ivan smiled, finally he had her, "Good, please, undress and get onto the desk." he smiled at her and began to unzip his pants. He couldn't wait to plunge his member into the warm corridor of a woman's sex, especially after so many months in battle.

Quickly she did undress she need him right now. There was too much sexual frustration. The cool air not reaching her warm skin bringing about a new round of goose bumps. Soon she was up on the desk waiting for him to act or give another order.

Ivan, dropped his pants and underwear to reveal his raging erection, going to her he grabbed her soft legs and spread them wide before plunging his cock into her pussy. The feeling of her warm walls and soft skin almost sent him over the edge but he was able to keep it together. Smiling he looked down at her and began to thrust.

She cried out in pleasure as her head fell back causing her chest to thrust out to him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she clung on to him. It took her a few thrust for her body to get adjusted to his size. Elizaveta had fallen into pure pleasure and joy.

Ivan was also in heaven, the pleasure of being with a woman had overwhelmed him and all other thoughts melted from his mind. As he continued to thrust he pulled Liza closer to him so he could hold her. Have her. She was not his.

A smiled came to his face, he took her from Austria and she was loving every moment of it.

Pressing close to him as they moved together. Moaning and clinging to him. She had lost and now was lost to him with the pleasure that consumed her. His name broke through her lips. He was taking her higher and higher until with a cry her walls tightened around him in her climax.

Ivan felt her shudder and his pleasure finally rippled through his body and broke free. His fluids erupted from his cock and filled her tunnel. Out of breath and energy he rests his head on her chest, "That was... wonderful." he breathed happily.

Panting as she still clung to him, cradling him to her chest. Nodding in agreement as she was panting to catch her breath. Once her mind started to clear from the pleasure she suddenly feel her shame wash in. Yet she could not deny how she enjoyed every moment of it.

He looked up at her and smiled, "We are now one Liza. You are my ally, on my side." he smiled at her and kissed her breasts. "I'm very glad you did so."

Outside, the Red Army had finally taken the capital city and the small pockets of resistance were dying out. Soon, the Soviet Union would have reach Berlin, and the final fight against fascism would finally be over. "Wonderful." Ivan said again.

Elizaveta collapsed against him, knowing she was too weak, powerless, and tired to fight against him right now. For now she would accept being taken over and let Ivan do with her as he wanted. Silently she apologized to Roderich and hoped that he would not be taken as well. For him to stay strong and free.

Ivan sat up and pulled himself out of her pussy, "Well, now that you are with me. I think, you should start packing your bags. You will have to meet me in Moscow soon" he said. "I'm sure you would be very excited to see the victory day parade we have planned."

Closing her legs as he pulled away and she brought her hands up to hide her chest. She was red from embarrassment and bit from anger at herself; law set. "I wish to stay in my nation."

He just looked to her as he pulled his pants back. His face falling blank for a moment, but it was obvious that he was angered at this statement. "Nyet. Be ready to travel to Moscow by the end of the day. You are mine now Elizaveta, I will have you where I wish, as I wish" With that he turned and left the room. Leaving the Hungarian with rage filled tears in her eyes as she tried to dress herself. Swearing that she will break free from him.


End file.
